The Argument
by Crazygirl
Summary: Pan and Bra get into a huge argument which can't be taken lightly... please R/R!


**The Argument  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ OR DBGT... Duh!!!  
Notes: Thoughts will be like: _this. _My notes will be like (this). Before you start reading, I DO make Bra seem like a goddess. If you have a problem with that I'll give you some advice, "LIVE WITH IT!" Oh yeah, before I forget, this is A/U... and R/R!!!  
Hey Martha...I hope you're reading this, as you're new here!  
  
  
**Bra happily ran down the street happily. _I can't wait to see Pan, I bet she'll be SO excited! _she thought. As she neared the house, she saw that both parents were home. _Oh no... I thought one parent would be okay... but two? _She shook it off and knocked on the door, Gohan answered.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" she pretended to greet happily, but inside, she was totally faking it.  
  
"Hey Bra! Pan's upstairs talking to Goten. She seems pretty upset. Maybe you can calm her down, you wanna try?" Gohan asked, not sensing her fake happiness.  
  
Bra bit her lower lip. _Oh no, did he tell her already? I hope he didn't! Well, at least he hasn't told Gohan and Videl yet.. now THAT'LL be tough!  
  
_She shrugged it off, "I guess." Gohan seemed to study her carefully before allowing her in, like she was a criminal whom just got of jail. Bra noted as she walked away that Gohan seemed to give her the evil eye as she ascended the stairwell. She glanced back, and when she was sure that he wasn't looking, stuck her tongue out at him and quickly ran up the rest of the way to Pan's room. As soon as she got into Pan's room, she knew that something was wrong. Pan, instead of greeting her happily, sprung off the bed and got in her face.  
  
"I know what you're doing, and I don't like it!" she declared.  
  
Bra glanced over Pan's shoulder at Goten, who looked frustrated. _Okay... Pan's gone off the deep end! _she thought to herself.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, pretending not to know. Pan growled.  
  
"Making my uncle propose to you, that's what!" she said angrily. Bra rolled her eyes. Goten bit his lip and slowly walked up behind Pan.  
  
_How could I make him propose? _Bra thought. _What would I do, say 'If you don't marry you, I'll kill you!'?  
  
_"So?"  
  
"It's MY uncle, so back off!" threatened Pan.  
  
"Good grief, I didn't go off when you asked Trunks out." she said calmly. "By the way, I had to find that out the hard way, as neither Trunks OR you told me!" she said, beginning to get upset.  
  
"Okay, lets settle this! We each get one month to train, then exactly on this day, next month, we'll find out who's right!" Pan challenged.   
  
Bra growled, "Okay, you're on!" She then stomped downstairs, with Goten close behind. Gohan stopped them.  
  
"What's with all the shouting and carrying on?" he asked angrily, eying them both, though he already knew exactly what was happening, as he had purposely been eavesdropping. (Ahh! Loooong sentence, full of A/U stuff!)  
  
"Nothing!" snarled Bra, before running out the door. She glanced back inside, just to see Goten running after her. To avoid conflict, she began to fly home, finding it much faster than running. Even then, Goten quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Stop, Bra! We've got to talk! You can't fight my niece, especially since you guys are, like, best friends!" It was then that he saw that Bra was actually crying.  
  
You mean, "EX-best friends!" she said, trying to pull away, but Goten merely tightened his grip. "Let go!" she demanded.  
  
"No!" Goten demanded, a bit more harshly than he intended. Bra quivered at the sound of his loud, demanding voice. Goten immediately felt awful.  
  
_Oh, man! I just can't help but to do that! I don't mean to make her scared of me... I just lose my patience! _he thought to himself sadly. Suddenly, another yank from Bra jolted him out of his personal pity party.  
  
"Let me go...I only have one month!" Bra shouted, tears still streaming down her already tearstained face. Goten narrowed his eyes and retightened his grip on Bra's fragile arm. "Besides, Pan'll probably cry to Trunks...and Trunks'll tell my Mom...and I'll be in big trouble!"  
  
"By the way...have you told your parents about the proposal thing?" Goten asked.  
  
"No, that's why I don't want Trunks to tell them...he'll twist it all around." Bra insisted, he tears dwindling.  
  
"Well, maybe you should go tell them, Trunks included," he said, letting go of her arm. "I'll be waiting here, hurry back!" he said to a quickly retreating Bra.  
  
"I will!" she shouted over her shoulder at she zoomed off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
~*~  
  
Seconds later, she landed at Capsule Corp. Trunks was waiting in the front yard with Pan. By the looks of it, Pan had already told him about the fight. Bra threw her head back and marched into the house, determined to ignore any taunts or threats from Trunks and Pan. She smiled to herself, she was all the way upstairs with no interference from Trunks and Pan! As soon as she was about to enter her parents' room, Trunks grabbed her hand.  
  
"I don't think so!" he shouted.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaad" Bra shouted. "Trunks is bothering me!" Just like clockwork, Vegeta showed up, unapplied Trunks's hand from Bra's, and pushed him into Pan.  
  
"Watch yourselves, brats!" he warned, before stomping back into the bedroom with Bra close behind.   
  
"Hey dad, if I tell you something, will you PROMISE not to get mad?" Bra begged. Vegeta turned around to look at her and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Depends on what it is...." he said.  
  
Bra cleared her voice, " I'm propsed to Goten..." she said in a very small voice. Vegeta, however,with his saiyan hearing, heard it perfectly fine.  
  
"Whaaaaat?!?" he shouted, stomping towards the door. Bra grabbed his arm (yeah, like THAT's gonna really stop him!).  
  
"You can't, I've got more news!" said Bra. Vegeta turned on his heel.   
  
"If its as bad as the last one, don't tell me!"  
  
"I think you'll like this one..." she said.  
  
"Try me." he said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Okay... me and Pan have a deal...we have one month to get ready, and exactly one month from today, we'll fight." she said, and smiled at Vegeta's happy expression.  
  
"Good, training starts tomorrow ... dawn ... be there." he said before stalking out of the room and pushing Trunks out of the way.   
  
*~next morning~*  
  
Bra was very excited. She was wearing one of Vegeta's saiyan outfits, which in her opinion, was VERY out of style, and was very hyper. Seconds later, Vegeta came in.  
  
"Okay brat ... this WON'T be easy, but if you wanna beat Pan, you'll have to." he said, walking over to the control panel and typed in '100'. "There, that should work for a while."  
  
*~A week later: three weeks remain~*  
  
They had been progressing quite well. Bra could now sustain gravity level up to 350. Vegeta was watching her from a nearby corner.  
  
_At this rate... Super Saiyan is a very realy option! _ he thought to himself. _I'd love to see the look on Kakarot's brat's face when Pan loses... _He smirked at the thought. Then he frowned. _Of course, like girls, they'll just apologize and be 'best friends' again. I hope not, Bra deserves better.  
  
_*~1 week remains~*  
  
Bra was quite strong, now. She could sustain gravity levels up to 510. She had also learned Final Flash and Gallet Gun from Vegeta, and Kamekameha from Goten. She seemed to be closer to Super Saiyan every day. At this point, Vegeta could almost guarantee (sp) Bra's success.   
  
Vegeta smiled, _I'll be back, just gotta check out how the competition's goin! _he thought.  
  
Seconds later, her was standing outside of the home. He glanced inside the window and knocked on the door loudly. Gohan answered, he was still in his boxers.  
  
"Hello- Vegeta?! What are YOU doing here?" he asked shocked. "You're not getting near Pan, ya hear?" ha shouted loudly, blocking the door.  
  
"Hmph, shows how much you know! I don't have to hurt your puny daughter, for Bra's almost a super saiyan!" he claimed, and smirked at Gohan's amazed look.  
  
"Bra?! No way!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes way!" countered Vegeta. "By the way, how's Pan's 'training'?" Vegeta asked. Gohan bit his lip.   
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Gohan asked. Vegeta nodded and pushed Gohan out of the way. Pan was easily found in front of the TV set playing Playstation. Vegeta walked up behind her and nudged in the back with the toe of his boot. No response.  
  
_Hmph... I'll teach THAT brat to ignore me! _he thought, before landing a swift kick on her backbone. Pan gave out a small cry of pain and looked back to see who it was.  
  
"Vegeta! What do YOU want?" she growled, getting in an odd stance. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm here to check in on your progress!" he said with a smirk, "And it seems that Bra has no reason to fear!" he said before leaving.  
  
*~one day remains~*  
  
This was the very last day left. Pan had secretly asked Trunks to watch Bra, and to see how she was doing. When Bra turned up the gravity, Trunks could barely stand up. He watched in amazement as Bra performed several kicks, punches, and ki blasts to empty air. He then smiled.  
  
"Hey Bra!" he shouted. She stopped for a moment.  
  
"What?" she asked. Trunks smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you have NO chance of beating Pan! I mean, she's just so much more stronger than you!"   
  
Bra began to train again, harder than before.  
  
"You're such a wuss! You have to call dad everytime you get into a fix!" he added.  
  
Bra's speed increased.  
  
"You'll be a wuss forever!" he finished. At first he smiled, but then his happy-go-lucky look turned to a look of fright. Bra's hair was now standing upright, and flashing gold, her eyes were aqua. (I know... not possible.. but oh well!) She immediately powered down and began to jump up and down in excitement.  
  
"Dad!" she shouted and ran in the house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom.  
  
"What?" he asked impatiently. Bra excitedly powered up to Super Saiyan. She looked at her father to see his reaction and was shocked when she saw that he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" he said, before hugging her. Trunks, who was in the doorway, snorted.  
  
"Hmph!" he said before walking away.  
  
*~The next day, one hour remains~*  
  
Bra was sitting on the floor of the arena they would soon fight on. She wasn't shocked when Pan had challenged her exactly one month ago, but surprisingly enough, she didn't want to fight her friend anymore.  
  
_I have to! I promised daddy...he'd be so sad if I backed out now! _she thought. She was snapped out of her self pity when Goten walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Sup, hottie?" he asked jokingly. She was about to respond when Pan began walking towards her. Goten bit his lower lip, hoping that a conflict wouldn't arise.  
  
"Hey...Bra." said Pan.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was just thinkin'... we shouldn't fight, it's pointless. I mean, either way, it doesn't help either side." Pan said.  
  
"Good idea! Best friends forever?" Bra asked.  
  
"Best friends forever!" Pan confirmed.  
  
  
*~The End~*  
  
  
Ha! I bet it ended differently than you all expected? I was fooled. The first time I wrote it, it ended by Bra beating Pan, then Goten helping her beat Trunks when he jumped in to help Pan. I now think that the first one would've been better....na.... I have planned something wonderful: A G/B fic that'll piss off all U/B people! Yeaaaah! THe plot so far, if I decide to continue, is that Bra is dating Ubuu, (the abusive boyfriend), and goes to Goten for support.  
  
Please R/R!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
